Disney's Wild 180
Disney's Wild 180, known as Disney's Wonderful World of Wildlife in Australia, The UK and Latin America, is an animated children's documentary series. It chronicles different species of animals from around the world. The series originally aired on Disney Channel from August 29 to September 15, 2006. It was narrated by Corey Burton and the animal sound effects were provided by Frank Welker, Bob Bergen, Dee Bradley Baker and Danny Mann. List of episodes 1. Mammals This episode is about the different mammal species from around the world. Animals featured Red kangaroo Giraffe Black rhino Red panda Koala Bottlenose dolphin Giant anteater Tapir California sea lion Dromedary Locations Western Australia Serengeti, Tanzania Kenya Nepal Queensland, Australia Hawaii Cerrado, Brazil Amazon, Peru California Morocco 2. Endangered Species This episode is about animals threatened with extinction. Animals featured Orangutan Tiger Blue whale African elephant Giant panda Snow leopard Indian rhino Kakapo Mediterranean monk seal Hawksbill Turtle Locations Borneo Sumatra Mexico Kenya China Ladakh, India Assam, India New Zealand Turkey Belize 3. Birds This episode is about the different birds from around the world. Animals featured Peacock Bald eagle Green-winged macaw Ostrich Toco toucan Lesser flamingo Emu Brown pelican Great Indian hornbill Emperor penguin Locations Madhya Pradesh, India Alaska Amazon, Bolivia South Africa Cerrado, Brazil Lake Nakuru, Kenya Yucatan, Mexico Khao Yai National Park, Thailand Antarctica Western Australia 4. Primates This episode is about the different species of primate from around the world. Animals featured Gorilla Ring-tailed lemur Hanuman langur Chimpanzee Howler monkey Olive baboon Siamang Lion-tailed macaque Colobus monkey Crab eating macaque Locations Congo Madagascar Uttarakhand, India Kibale Forest, Uganda Venezuela Masai Mara, Kenya Malaysia Tamil Nadu, India Tanzania Sumatra 4. Weapons This episode looks at the different weapons animals use when feeding, hunting and fighting. Animals featured Sloth bear Golden eagle King cobra Fat-tailed scorpion Walrus Saltwater crocodile Anaconda Red deer Electric eel Piranha Locations Karnataka, India Cairngorms, Scotland Kerala, India Tunisia Alaska Kakadu, Australia Los Llanos, Venezuela Pyrenees, France Amazon, Brazil Orinoco Basin, Colombia 5. Teamwork This episode chronicles how animals live in groups and teams. Animals featured Wolf Lion Rhesus macaque Indian elephant Wildebeest Zebra Army ant Impala Bison African buffalo Locations Banff National Park, Canada Serengeti, Tanzania Rajasthan, India Sri Lanka Masai Mara, Kenya Botswana Amazon, Peru Tanzania Yellowstone, Wyoming Tsavo National Park, Kenya 6. Predators This episode chronicles the different predators around the world. Animals featured Jaguar Black mamba Alligator Meerkat Hyena African fish eagle Leopard Mountain lion Polar bear Reticulated python Locations Pantanal, Brazil Kenya Everglades, Florida Kalahari, South Africa Tanzania Zambia Sri Lanka Peru Svalbard Sulawesi 7. Reptiles This episode is about the different reptiles from around the world. Animals featured Bengal monitor Nile crocodile Western diamondback rattlesnake Iguana Giant tortoise Indian python Leatherback turtle Komodo dragon Boa constrictor Monocled cobra Locations featured West Bengal, India Kenya Arizona Costa Rica Galapagos Islands Madhya Pradesh, India Trinidad Komodo Guatemala Sundarbans, Bangladesh 8. Night stalkers This episode looks at nocturnal animals. Animals featured Aye aye Eagle-owl Raccoon Red-eyed tree frog Green tree python Binturong Wels catfish Honey badger Vampire bat Kiwi Locations Madagascar Pyrenees, Spain New York Mexico Malaysia New Guinea Romania Thar, India Amazon, Peru New Zealand 9. Dangerous This episode looks at animals which are dangerous to prey and predators. Animals featured African python Brown bear Monkey-eating eagle Hippo Indian wild dog Tiger shark Wild boar Deathstalker scorpion Mugger crocodile Dingo Locations Kenya Finland Philippines Okavango, Botswana Madhya Pradesh, India Bahamas Sri Lanka Tunisia Karnataka, India New South Wales, Australia 10. Extinct This episode looks at animals which have permanently died out. Animals featured Mammoth Dodo Sabre-tooth tiger T-Rex Tasmanian tiger Woolly rhino Moa Pterodactyl Passenger pigeon Great auk Locations Siberia Mauritius California Montana Tasmania Alsace, France New Zealand South Dakota Wisconsin Iceland 10. Jungle Dwellers This episode looks at animals which inhabit the jungle. Animals featured Mandrill Chameleon Ocelot Harpy eagle Lar gibbon Cassowary Capybara Poison arrow frog Spider monkey Squirrel monkey Locations Cameroon Madagascar Mexico Amazon, Peru Thailand Queensland, Australia Venezuela Costa Rica Colombia Brazil 11. Water dwellers This episode chronicles animals that live in and around water. Animals featured Giant river otter Moray eel Green sea turtle Orca Octopus Lionfish New Zealand sea lion Humpback whale Humboldt penguin Great white Locations Amazon, Brazil Thailand Hawaii Argentina Baja, Mexico Sulawesi New Zealand Alaska Peru South Africa 12. Mountaineers This episode looks at animals which live in the mountains. Animals featured Mountain Goat Condor Gelada baboon Llama Griffon vulture Markhor Bearded vulture Bighorn sheep Spectacled bear Takin Locations Montana Chile Ethiopia Peru Pyrenees, Spain Hindu Kush, Pakistan Nepal Jasper, Canada Ecuador Bhutan Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons